Idiotstick 2019's Physics-breaking Adventures
by seanistryinghisbest
Summary: A story about a Sylveon named Idiotstick 2019, who goes on adventures to do random stuff. She can break the laws of physics and gravity and use them to exploit the world. Will she use these powers for good or for evil? Find out by reading through all 13 chapters!
1. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 1

I'm **Idiotstick 2019,** and I'm 19 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

One day in my perfectly normal life, I suddenly had the urge to die. So, I did. And then I re-spawned at my bed like nothing happened. My boyfriend decided to help me by sending me a godawful text about... Alan Walker? Like, what the fuck?

Anyways, I then got another great idea. I went to the grocery store and grabbed everything I saw with my ribbons, teleported them through a wormhole to my house and then got even more shit.

I got fined $10k, so I robbed a bank after erasing everyone there from existence and I got a small loan of about 18 million. Good enough.

Now that I have so much money, I can buy a nice house. Or spend this money on making myself not a mistake. I chose to buy a nice house.

After doing that, I decided to go to my local Buy Best. Since I have so much money, I didn't have to rob the place. I did anyways. Now I can sell a couple hundred iPhones and other crappy Android phones, since I only wanted my Samsung Galaxy S10+.

Now I can go eat a nice food. After all, I did get all that shit from the store back at my old house. Yes, I brought it over with my law-breaking power.

I think now's a good time to stop before I break a wall I shouldn't. Hey there, person reading this. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life.


	2. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 2

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 19 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

So me being me, couldn't get enough food to feed my 500 children. So I did the logical thing and ran across the country and stole everything I could feed them with. Suprisingly, my boyfriend was supportive of the idea.

Yes, I actually did that. And yes, 3 of them died while I was going on the rampage. Who cares? Nobody.

Now that I got enough food to survive armageddon, I can easily wait out anything. HAHA.

Once I had enough of that, I thought to myself, "What's the best way to make time go faster?" so I made a time portal and went 10 years into the future. Brought everything I needed, thank goodness.

Since all my kids are old enough to go to school, I did so. Since all the schools around me are barely populated, I sent them all to 10 different schools.

Now my life is a whole lot easier. Also, now all my kids are eating up my reserves. Time to rampage, this time across a different country... How about Canada? I did that. Yay...

Now I got so much food, they all eat 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent of it. I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm happy. I'M HAPPY.

Hey person who watched me do all that, I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	3. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 3

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 29 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

Apparently I was arrested, now I'm in jail. Why did they even try? I can easily escape. I also erased everything in the prison, including the people.

It's always a great day when another war starts. Too bad it wasn't near me...

So I just made a portal and transported myself to that warzone, and singlehandedly caused World War 3. Wow, awesome. Better move along.

Yes, I actually did that. Do I care enough to not reverse time so I don't do that? Nope. I'm Idiotstick, dude.

I managed to hack TubeYou and the breach was so massive the site went down for like, 4 months. Wow. All I did was put cat videos and videos of me ripping the fabric of the universe while smirking to the top.

Now that I've done that, I think that the world's good again. Yay...

Mayhaps I should stop before this breaks a wall that nobody will ever repair. Hi person who read this mashup of words to form meaningful sentences, I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	4. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 4

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 29 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

Isn't it funny how authorities try to catch me. Now I'm the top on the FBI most wanted. Too bad they'll never get me since nobody knows where we live.

I decided, "Hey, what should I do that will fuck up the world?" so I made a new continent and made a secret base. Homeschoolng is easy.

Wouldn't you believe it, it's been a long time. Now it's 8 years after that, so I'm older. Yay, I'm no longer responsible for my 497 kids.

Now this is what happens when you don't walk slowly with a spirit by your side, I guess. Even if I did break the law, and also destroy a bunch of shit, I don't care.

Or do I? You see, you can't be sure about anything. So, did I care or not? HAHA, NO.

Sometimes things just don't turn out normal. By the way, I remembered that I still had that Samsung Galaxy S10. Because I'm great, I robbed the nearest place of their Samsung Galaxy... whatever the fuck it's called now.

I think it's a good time to end this rampage before I break a wall that not even Domincan Trumpet can build back up. Hello there, person staring at this mess of words from a Mac, Dell, HP, Lenovo, whatever the fuck you use. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	5. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 5

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 37. years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

Now it's been a while since I did something retarded. So I naturally decided to go and fund a revolution in Ronklessestan, one of my most hated countries.

It's a shit nation, to be honest. They made their flag in MS Paint, for god's sake!

Do I care about what I did? No, duh. Does it matter? No, but I started World War IV.

Since I'm such a good person, I sent my kids out into the world with only 10k to their names. Hope they don't fuck up.

After all, I am very great. Since I'm so great, I planted 40 million trees. Beat that, MrBeast.

I also decided to fund some chaotic pyramid to be built. Now I apparently have to "work" on it.

Silly, I don't work! I invest in everything and I pull out my investments as fast as when... nevermind, that'd get this M rated.

Now eventually I realized I was approaching a wall I wouldn't be able to patch.

Hello there, person who's staring at this from a iPhone, Samsung, Huwaei, whatever the fuck you use. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	6. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 6

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 38 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

After my 38th birthday, I realized something. I'm 38 and I've wasted my whole damn life. I think it's time to do something good for once.

First thing to do: Stop this damn war. So I led the United States of Amourshipper's army and marched on Ronkglad. We won.

Next thing, stop that amazon burning. I did that so quickly, people there still couldn't stop coughing. Now I shall plant 50 million amazon trees. Now the world is good again.

My boyfriend decided to help me by stopping the Congo Rainforest's burning. He planted 25 million trees too.

Now I decided to plant 100 million new trees. Now we have giant flies. Now I can post some cool memes, because they work.

Anyways, I think it might be the time to stop before a wall that ain't repairable.

Hello, thy person who's staring at this mess of words from a iPad, Samsung Tab, whatever the fuck you use. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	7. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 7

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 40 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

So today I attended my father's funeral. To shock everyone, I casted a spell so he lives for 1024 more years and ripped off the lid of the coffin. Everyone cried and cheered.

Now that I've done that, I think I should contact my 491 children. Also, I want to mention some of them died. Do I care? No, not really.

I gathered them around and told them all we're going to go to space. I packed a giant fridge with a ton of shit while they spent their life savings to buy a rocket.

Now that we've blasted off, we're heading to the moon. Actually, this thing is shit. So I made it land back safely on our planet before it died.

Since that was a failure, I better find something quick to do. Oh, I know! So I made a brand new mansion that takes up about the size of Nauru. You know, the country that sunk.

Anyways, I think I might as well go on another rampage. Woo, it's so funny. Now I can last for over 20000 years, if I WANTED to.

I think it's a good time to stop for now, before I break a wall that wasn't made by the USSR, nor the USA. Hello there, people who saw this mess of language typed out. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	8. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 8

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 41 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

Since I'm 41 already, despite it feeling like only a few weeks ago I was 19, I think it's time to do a good thing for once.

Give everyone food and homes, duh! So I built 1 billion new homes and made 10% of the water into new lands to be cultivated. Then I took away everyone's nukes.

Now the world is a lot better... or something. Since I'm famous, I have a verified checkmark on Tweetbot and TubeYou.

Despite this great activity, the world isn't all peaceful. As you can tell, it's actually unstable.

What shall the great Idiotstick 2019 do? I have no damn clue. I'm just a Sylveon who was born a mistake and can break time.

I don't know what I'm intended to do. After all, the people on the screen reading this think I am very great. Which I am. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do.

Hello there, person staring at this mess of language on a screen. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
hey guys. sorry about the break in idiotstick chapters. this series is actually really popular. it's kind of stressful, with everyone reading and all. i hope you understand i can't make these as fast as normally. next few chapters are coming soon!) 


	9. Idiostick's free life, Chapter 9

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 42 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

Essentially, I accidentally started chaos last time. Woohoo... anyways, time to do shit again.

First action? Gotta raid Area 51 with 2 million others. It went well. We got them aliens.

Now that we've done that, I think it's about time we adress the elephant in the room. Yes, the *#92u8u4984yU*#U$& Y$7 invasion.

Essentially, for the past 7 years, humans have been suffering against the u4984yU*#U Empire, a space empire from 2.147 billion light years away.

Thankfully, the humans have been defeating them since last year, but the war is still going on. I drew up a plan to defeat them.

The u4984yU*#U base is at the center of their planet, so if we nuke the whole planet, the base will be swallowed by a nearby black hole.

After perfectly pushing them off Earth, I sent some nukes to their planet, and we defeated them.

Now that I've done that, I'm taking a vacation in Tonga before this goes insane. Hello, person who read this shit from whatever they use. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	10. Idiostick's free life, Chapter 10

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 42 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

While me and my BF were on our way to Tonga, I listened to my favorite dubstep through the coolest wireless earbuds. Very nice experience.

After landing, we went to our hotel. It's a nice place, to be really honest. All I did there was Netflix and chill. Still chill, the internet is here.

As soon as we went out on our walk out on the beach, I realized I forgot to tell my 469 kids. Yes, lots of them died in the war. Pay respects to the fallen comrades in the review thingy, fuckers.

And yes, the fought in the war. All of them. Anyways, after telling all of them, I went on my way. Had some nice food, Netflix and chilled for a while, and once the day came to leave we also took a spare spoon. Don't tell them we took it, cuz we can't have our fame taken away like that.

*ahem* Anyways... Flying after Netflix and chilling SUCKED. LMAO, they didn't even have the same things as the last flight!

Once we landed, I got to our mansion and slept for 128 hours. Niiiice. Think it's a good time to end this thing now. See you all in the next thing. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life.  



	11. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 11

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 42 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

I think honestly it's about time to stop going on adventures and just relax. So first things first, I went out and bought the most expensive phone from Samsung. My old phone just straight up didn't work.

Now that that's done, I'm gonna go and buy the most expensive parts for my supercomputer. First, Intel Platinum Xeon. Next, NVIDIA Geforce. And then, 128TB SSD.

Time to build it. I like to make my computers bigger than they need to be, but that worked out because it was just enough room. Then I decorated it.

Then I went and bought a 8K monitor. And then I bought wireless earbuds and a mechanical keyboard, along with a wireless mouse. Now I'm not a filthy casual, fuckers.

Downloaded Steam with my 128GB per second internet speeds, and then downloaded a whole bunch of games I had from the old computer.

Then downloaded Roblox, Minecraft, Terraria, some other shit. Then got VMware Workstation Pro because I have so many cores.

Now if I have to run retro games, I can just run a VM. Anyways, I think it's time I game. Not before buying 12 million Robux. NOW I'm ready to game. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is my life. 


	12. Idiotstick's free life, Chapter 12

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm 54 years old. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I can break time. That's about it.

I have grown old. I can't go on adventures like this! Obviously, I must fix this to keep the cheddar cheese coming in.

So, I created my own energy drink. Idiotstick's Only Power Source. If you're not me, you can't drink it. Now I feel powerful yet again. It reminds me of when I had the urge to die.

Finally, I can start a new adventure! How about some madness? Oh yes, quite good. So there's been this virus going around called the Retard Virus, or ROVID-19. I created it, just so you know.

Clearly, not many people like it. I've caused many deaths. Now it's time to give some random nation a cure and let them spread it. But it took me a while to make it. Like, 7 years.

Right when I was about to finish it, I got infected with my own virus. How dare it disrespect me! Now I must be transported to the hospital. Oh no, what will I ever do?

They didn't have a cure, so they let me "die." Little did they know, right as I was buried underground, I jumped up out and gave the "cure" to the doctor who decided to kill me.

But, it was not the real cure. It was just an elaborate ruse to make you think he had it! It was actually an extremely contagious virus that killed all the medial staff at the hospital.

Then I patched in the cure so that nobody else would die. I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep before I destroy a barrier that no human can fix. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is the end of my life. 


	13. Idiotstick's free life, Finale

I'm Idiotstick 2019, and I'm not alive anymore. I'm a Sylveon who was born a mistake. I could break time. That's about it.

I had finally been done from a long day of doing whatever the fuck I did. I went to sleep, I closed my eyes, ready for tomorrow.

I slowly open my eyes, struggling out of bed, or so I thought. When I opened my eyes, I did not see my mansion. I saw clouds and clouds sprawling as far as the eye can see, and even farther.

"Where am I?" I mumble out of my mouth, my speech being very tiresome. "This is limbo, Idiotstick. This is where everyone goes when they die." God says to me.

"Are you real?" I ask God. "Yes yes, I am real. You may be wondering how you got here." God replies with. "Yes, I was wondering just that."

"Well... you see... You died in your sleep peacefully. You were 93 when you died." God says to me, and points to an elevator to the left. "Go in there and press the button to go to heaven." God says.

"Alright..." I say, rushing over to the elevator. "So, how did you die?" A friendly Arcanine says to me. "Oh, I died in my sleep." I reply with.

"I fell into water and I didn't make it out." said the Arcanine. "Oh, well damn." I reply with. The elevator opens up and I make my way out.

And that's where I am today. It's quite nice up here. I enjoy it far more than the planet of Earth, because the internet never goes out. I think it's time I take a break for a long time. I'm Idiotstick 2019, and this is the end of my story. 


End file.
